Echidna's Children
Echidna's Chidren are extremely powerfull monsters of the notorious character, Echidna. Based on the actual creatures from the Ancient Greek Mythology, the Monsters differ in size, powers and abilities. Origined from the television series, "Hercules", the Monsters of Echidna appear occasionally in the villains tournaments. Members * Echidna (The Mother of the Monsters) * Ladon * Gegenius * The Cyclops * Chimera * Cerberus * Hydra * The Minotaur * The Boar * Nemean Lion * Stheno * The Griffin * Doubt Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre-War: Devouring Servants Hydra appears, prior to the events of the first war, as one of the pet sidekicks of Hades. When he is confronted by Chronos and his servants, Hades sics Hydra upon the servants, devouring them in a flash. Loyal Pets of Hades After the Underworld is reclaimed by Hades, Cerberus makes a brief appearance, as the God of the Underworld feeds him with the latest prey he found along his way. Later, Hades watches the events in the mortal world. Specifically, he witness the battle between Frollo's forces against Ruber's forces. During the battle, he unleashes the Hydra in Paris, which it manages to frighten both armies. After the Griffin chops his head, the Hydra grows more heads to the chopped area, while it was ready to kill the flying monster. However, Sharptooth, a monster in the service of Eris, arrives and crushes a giant boulder upon the Hydra, causing it's debris to fall upon the creature, killing it, much to Hades' fury. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Echidna Hercules.jpg|Echidna (The Mother of the Monsters) Ladon.jpg|Ladon (A small piggie-like creature, who has the psychology of a newborn baby) 620px-Gegenius.jpg|Gegenius (A multi-armed monster and an exclusive monster in the Hercules universe, Gegenius serves as one of the primary enforcers of the whole team) CyclopsEchidna.jpg|Echidna's Cyclops (A human sized monster, featured as one of the ferocious , yet jolly at times, creatures of Echidna. Though, there is an analogue of the same character, that serves the Titans, this Cyclops' character appears only in the television series of Hercules, and not in the actual movie itself, thus it is a different breed of the original character) Chimera1.jpg|Chimera (A monstrous beast, serving under Echidna) Securedownload9.png|The Minotaur (A rogue beast, and a child of Echidna) Nemean Lion.jpg|The Nemean Lion (A massive beast, resembling a lion, serving under Echidna) Cerberus animated.jpg|Cerberus (A child of Echidna, serving also as the Guardian of the Underworld) Hydra.jpg|The Hydra (A child of Echidna, serving also Hades) Boar.jpg|The Boar (A rogue beast and a child of Echidna, serving Hades only) Category:Disney Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Echidna's Children Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hade's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Team Villains Category:Hercules Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:1998 introductions